TenToo and Rose Domestic Life pt 3: It All Starts Here
by sherwhotreksings
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, and Martha go to Donna's Halloween party


A/N: This takes place roughly three months after being stranded

* * *

"Honestly Rose, you couldn't have picked an easier costume to get into?" Martha strains as she pulls on the laces to Rose's corset, "Is this tight enough?"

"Yeah it's fine now."

Martha is dressed as a stereotypical space girl. Her hair is pulled up into two poofs on the top of her head and curled ribbons tied at the base of them. She has on a silver pair of leggings and a dress with variations of purple tie-dyed on a plasticky skirt that sticks out a bit.

Rose is wearing a renaissance style costume. Her dress consists of a two layer skirt and a two layer top. The bottom skirt is a dark pink, almost burgundy, with a much lighter pink petal skirt over it. The blouse is a cream color that has the sleeves flare out around the elbows and the neck line stops right above her breasts, the sleeves don't cover her shoulders and rest on her upper arms instead. Her corset is pastel pink with green and white highlights and it acts as a push-up bra. They are all dressed up for Donna's Halloween costume party.

"Wonder what the Doctor is wearing," Rose says.

"He's coming too? Huh, who would've thought, the Doctor all dressed up for a costume party," says Martha with an amuse look.

"I know! I was surprised too, but he was the one that suggested it to Donna." Rose slips on some gold flats and grabs Martha's hand, dragging her into the living room. The Doctor enters the living room with a bang, bowing low to Rose.

"M'lady." He takes her hand and dances her around the room, her skirts flair out around her.

Martha giggles at the pair. The Doctor went with a pirate themed costume. It looks like the one that Orlando Bloome wears as Will Turner in Pirates of a Caribbean.

"Now don't we look a sight?" Rose laughs, "Let's go, yeah?"

The three of them hop into a cab and head over to Donna's. Her house is huge, 3 stories with balconies at every bedroom. It is hard core decorated with sculls, cobwebs, ghosts, and fog. The inside isn't any different. Loud music blasts, threatening to make everyone deaf within the first 20 minutes. They push their way through the crowd to Donna. She has on an elaborate witch's costume. Lace and sparkles adorn her black dress, a broomstick in her left hand and a glass of something -punch or alcohol- in the other. Her hair is curled with her bangs pinned back and a large pointy hat with a wide brim situated on her head.

"You look lovely!" Donna grabs Rose's forearms, holding her out where she can see her better, and then moving over to Martha.

The Doctor hangs back until Donna shouts at him, "Oi! Spaceman! Get over here!" Donna motions for him to give her a hug and he obliges.

"Martha! I have the perfect person for you. He's here somewhere, let's go find him!" She drags Martha off towards the food, leaving the Doctor and Rose standing alone.

"Can you dance?" Rose asks him.

"Of course I can dance! That's a silly question! Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"When you were you before, you said you couldn't dance."

"Well now I can so let's go!" The Doctor drags her onto the light up dance floor and they dance to some American fast songs and a few British rock songs.

"This is booooooring!" he wines to Rose, "Can't they play anything but American pop and British rock?"

She laughs, "I'll go find Donna and ask her about it."

While Rose waltzes off in Donna's general direction he pulls out his sonic screwdriver, "Setting 428-93B should do the trick," he mumbles to himself. He points the screwdriver at the sound system and a loud squeal fills the air right as Rose finds Donna. The Doctor, who had kept a close eye on Rose, makes his way over to her as the first strands of an instrumental version of El Tango de Roxanne play. A groan echoes through the crowd, how are they supposed to dance to that? Donna's mouth drops open when she sees the Doctor, a devilish grin plastered on his face, take Rose's hand and lead her to the middle of the floor. He guides her left hand to his shoulder and places his right on her hip. He takes her right hand in his left and holds them about shoulder height. On the beat, he ripples his fingers on her hand and lunges with his left foot, forcing her right foot to take a step back.

"Just follow me and you'll be brilliant," he whispers in her ear.

They take a few more steps and she whispers back fiercely, "Follow you? I think I can keep up just fine," before taking charge and pulling herself closer with a snap, looking to the left.

"So you know how to tango?" he says deeply. He twists her and she brings her hands above her head and he catches them in the air.

By now most of the dance floor has been cleared for Rose and the Doctor, everyone standing to the sides watching them intently. Some daring people attempt to tango beside them but they can't keep up and soon move away.

"I may have taken a few lessons when I was younger," she confides.

The music dips and she hooks her leg around him and he pulls her forward, extending her hind leg. The Doctor rolls an R at her and she grins back cheekily. As the music intensifies, so does their dancing. The song ends, too soon in Rose's opinion. The crowd bursts into applause at the spectacular dancing.

"Now that was fun!" He smiles like the Cheshire Cat.

"I didn't know you could tango Doctor," she flirts, raising an eyebrow at him. "What else have you been hiding from me?" She slides her hand from his rib cage to over his heart and is just about to pull him close for a passionate kiss when Donna bounces over to them.

"That was some great tangoing. I didn't know either of you knew how to do that."

Rose pulls a face at the Doctor, annoyed that she has been deprived of a kiss.

"Looks like it was getting a bit steamy," she playfully tells them.

"Where did Martha get off to?" Rose wonders out loud.

"I introduced her to my friend Brandon from PR. I think they really hit it off."

Just then they see Martha and Brandon dancing to the, now returned to normal, music.

"Donna, how'd that date go? Paul, right?" Rose days curiously.

"I think it went well. He said he'd be here but I don't know when he's coming." She looks over the Doctor's shoulder at the door.

They continue making small talk, none of them wanting to have an intelligent conversation at the moment, until Donna spots Paul's head bobbing along with the crowd. She waves vigorously to get his attention. It works and his face lights up when he sees her. The Doctor wraps his arms around Rose's shoulders and pulls her back against his chest. Paul finally gets over to Donna and he drapes his arm around her waist.

"Paul, this is Rose and...," she introduces, pausing to see how the Doctor would like to be introduced.

"John Smith," he shifts so he can shake Paul's hand, removing himself from around Rose and holding her hand instead.

"Martha and Brandon are around here somewhere," Donna dismisses it with a wave of her hand.

The Doctor fidgets when introductions turn into a ten minute conversation about some PR job Paul just did.

"So John," Paul begins.

The mention of the Doctor's fake name snaps him back to reality.

"What do you do for a living?"

He glances at Rose to see whether or not he should say his actual job, she shrugs.

"I work for Torchwood with Rose."

"Torchwood, the alien place right?"

"That's right."

The silence drags between the four of them.

"Rose let's dance!" The Doctor pulls her back out to the dance floor and they dance sillily.

Nine o'clock soon turns to eleven and while Rose gets them some punch -most likely spiked- the Doctor again pulls out his sonic screwdriver to mess with the music. This time he switches it to a slow American song, Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

Rose comes back with the punch and he takes both glasses from her, setting them on a table nearby. He then takes both her hands in his and leads her out into the middle. He gently moves his hands, still holding hers, to his neck, where he places them. She takes the cue and wraps her arms around his neck. He then puts his hands on her hips and they start to slow dance.

He spins her out and back in. Then they start to dance in some sort of a very relaxed, lazy form of waltz and box step. He slides his hands to the small of her back and she sighs, stepping closer and leaning her head on his chest. She brings her arms down and places her hands on his chest, closing her eyes. He rests his head on the top of hers, taking in the scent of her hair. They sway side to side, shifting their wait from one foot to another.

"Rose Tyler, I..." he leans down and whispers in her ear. He can feel a shiver run down the base of her spine, "...love you."

She presses against him harder, standing on her toes to whisper back in his ear, "I love you too doctor."

The song ends and Rose just about collapses.

"Rose? What's wrong?" the Doctor asks urgently.

"I don't feel good," she replies quietly.

The Doctor whips out his sonic to scan her but she stops him, "Don't worry I'm not going to faint or anything. My stomach is just a bit upset."

"Maybe we should go back to the flat?"

"I hate to leave the party so early but I just don't feel that great."

The Doctor tracks down Donna -in a corner flirting heavily with Paul- after instructing Rose to sit down and relax, to tell him that they are leaving.

"You are going so soon?" she says shocked, "It's not even midnight yet!"

"Yeah well Rose feels sick and I want to make sure she's ok and all that. Wouldn't want her getting worse," he says the last bit more to himself than to Donna and wanders off to find Rose again, lost in thought.

They get back to the flat and he guides Rose to the door. She pulls out the key and tries sticking it in the lock, fumbling with it until the Doctor reaches around her and takes the key from her and opens the door. She plops down on the sofa and he sits in a chair across from her.

"Have you eaten anything odd today?" he asks.

"Well... I actually haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"Rooooooooose! You have to eat! Why didn't you?"

She shrugs, "I was busy with Martha and just didn't get a chance."

He jumps up and practically sprints into the kitchen; he grabs an apple, sticking it in his pocket, and makes a sandwich quickly. He brings the sandwich back to Rose and she eats it. He watches her intensely to make sure she is ok. While  
Rose eats she studies his face, concern is plastered across it. She can't help but notice that he didn't shave today and realizes that while the concern is still there, most of it has melted away. She looks up at his eyes and finds that he is studying her also.

Her sandwich is gone and the Doctor reaches into his pocket, pulling out the apple, "You should have this too, fruit is always good." He throws the apple to her and she catches it, staring at it intently. "What do humans say again? An apple a day keeps the Doctor away?"

Rose looks up at him, mouth slightly open, "Why would you give me an apple then?"

"...because I thought it would make you feel better?" he says bewildered.

"If it keeps _the Doctor _away then I don't want it." She sets the apple on the table and slides to the side of the sofa closest to the Doctor.

His eyes widen as he realizes what she's talking about and then she's straddling him, kissing his neck and jaw line. He's glad she's wearing such a low cut top so he can brush kisses across the top of her chest and neck easier. She gets off him and sits back down on the sofa, and grimace on her face.

"What? What's wrong?"

"This corset," she struggles with it as she continues, "it's so tight."

"You should take it off then."

"I can't by myself, I need help." She stands up and takes a few steps towards her bedroom. When the Doctor doesn't follow she asks, "Will you help me?"

He nods and follows her into the bedroom, pulling out his sonic screwdriver as he goes and sonics the door shut.


End file.
